


Jalan Sang Pengembara

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Tuhanku, bolehkah aku merayu-Mu?





	Jalan Sang Pengembara

_Bolehkah aku menangis?_

_Di hamparan para bintang_

_Bersandar pada pilar-pilar kursi kebesaran_

_Walau telah runtuh berguguran_

_Di padang tandus_

_Aku tetap melantunkan pujian_

_Beserta dzikir-dzikir abadi_

_Yang tetap kekal hingga larut nanti_

_Bolehkah aku tertawa?_

_Di pelabuhan pondokan doa_

_Menguak sejumput takdir_

_Akankah dapat berubah?_

_Kutengadahkan tangan_

_Mencoba menyuap kehendak Tuhan_

_Agar kudapat karcis-karcis_

_Bisa lewat tanpa tangis_

_Dapatkah ia bisa kubeli?_

_Dengan segayung air suci_

_Dengan rakaat-rakaat ini_

_Dengan sujudku tanpa henti_

_Memohon untuk dikasihani_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 22 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
